dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godwin
Crow Dagger from Persuade I pushed him for the 75 gold, and got 65 and a Silverite Crow Dagger... which is, somehow, missing the 2 rune slots my other Silverite Crow Dagger has. Bug? --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 19:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Killing Godwin is possible? I swear I've run through every possibility of the dialogue tree but I cannot find an option to kill Godwin. Is this true or not? I have seen videos compiling all the murder knife scenes, which Godwin is reported to have one, however they never show Godwin so I can only assume this is either wrong or extremely specific to get. (talk) 06:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :It happened on my end, so I am not sure what you did wrong. The page does not contain many details - that's true - or perhaps the platform in which you're playing DAO does not allow this. 08:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :It isn't a murder knife scene, which is why it didn't show up in the video you saw. Godwin simply becomes hostile, and you need to fight him. The option to fight him comes after you ask him why he needs all this lyrium. Once you reach the line, "If it wasn't me and Rogek, someone else would do it." you can get to it through "I'm not going to let this continue." or "You must make a lot of money off of this." followed by "I'm going to do something about this." There's at least one dialogue option from these lines that will get you there. -Sophia (talk) 11:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'm running the PC version and those dialogue options only lead to him saying "Oh, you'll do what you'll do" whether I say I'll find a way to stop him or I'll report it to Greagor. I tried literally every dialogue tree possiblity and it never came up. Unless this is some bug in the dialogue or a console-only thing (which I suspect the former) I cannot access it. (talk) 05:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :The only time you can kill him via that dialogue path is if Uldred hasn't been dealt with yet, meaning you have to have gone to Orzammar before doing the Circle Tower, and then deal with Godwin and the Lyrium with the Broken Circle quest still ongoing. The reason this is restricted is because the line leading to killing him is "If they find you dead, they'll assume a demon got you." Qwinn (talk) 21:59, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Turning Godwin in Before selling Godwin the lyrium, you can ask what he intends to use it for. I told him I'd tell Irving, but when I went to Irving there was no dialogue option to do so. I even tried the Knight Commander, but there was nothing for him either. The Quest marker to sell the lyrium still existed over Godwin's head, but when trying to talk with him again, the dialogue option to sell him the lyrium was no longer available. I had to sell it to a Merchant for significantly less, and that actually triggered the "quest completed" prompt. Just wondering if anyone else had the same result, and that perhaps this should be added to the page. Heidirs (talk) 18:48, May 11, 2017 (UTC)